<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After that embarrassing video call by Aniloracat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680276">After that embarrassing video call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat'>Aniloracat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WTFock | Skam (Belgium)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Canon Compliant, Communication, Humor, Inner Dialogue, Insecure!Sander, Insecurity, M/M, Overthinking, Sander's POV, Video Chat, quarantine fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniloracat/pseuds/Aniloracat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sander starts overthinking his constant messages and video calls to Robbe during the quarantine. Robbe feels a bit insecure about rejecting his cybersex suggestion. </p><p>**</p><p>My title sucks, sorry :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After that embarrassing video call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this last week and I was about to post it the other day when suddenly someone filtered that private video call of Rosander lmaooo. Anyway, I don't know if I'm the only one who sees Sander like he's the one who misses and needs Robbe the most, apparently, but I've always identified a lot with him. So I decided to write this fic, it's a bit of his insecurities and the fear of being clingy for the other person. I also incorporated the cybersex thing they talked about the other day. I can only hope it works! Hahah. </p><p>Hope you like it! </p><p>Warnings: Some references to sex, Awkward conversations, Unbetaed fic SORRY for any stupid mistake you see there!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>

<p><strong>S</strong>ander looked at his phone. <em>21.30</em>. He glared at the computer he’d threw on his bed earlier on a futile attempt of stop thinking about it. It was useless. He kept thinking about the fucking hour and the video call he hadn’t made yet.</p>

<p>He rolled his eyes at himself and tried to focus again on the sketch he was working on his desk, energetically moving his pencil around the paper. Why? He didn’t know. The drawing was a mess already.</p>

<p>And it was because he wasn’t drawing for pleasure, he was drawing because he didn’t know what else he could do.</p>

<p>He looked at his phone again. <em>21.45.</em></p>

<p>He persisted and persisted at drawing.</p>

<p>But it was getting late and late and Sander became more and more restless with each passing second…</p>

<p>Sander hadn’t seen Robbe in what felt like ages. He missed him so much after spending the most amazing months of his life with him. He loved him so much and didn’t want to ruin this, that’s why sometimes his stupid insecurities got the best of him and he ended up doubting everything… or more like himself.</p>

<p><em>I’m being so clingy. </em></p>

<p><em>Maybe we’re talking too much. I am calling him so much, saying too much, and now asking too much. </em></p>

<p><em>I will make Robbe feel sick of me. </em></p>

<p><em>I even made him feel embarrassed yesterday with that stupid idea… </em></p>

<p>Sander almost smashed his head against his desk, immediately feeling mortified after remembering what happened last night. It would take him a while move on from that. He didn’t know what he was thinking. Well, of course he knew…</p>

<p>He missed him! So much! Not only emotionally, sexually too. He was teen after all… And he just got carried away in his excitement of having more of him, just <em>anything</em> after so much time of deprivation. But he only ended up embarrassing him and bothering him.</p>

<p>He had that kind of thoughts lately. <em>I’m only bothering him</em>. Every day, when he would take his phone or use his computer, his fingers would waver over the keys for a few seconds. But he still ended up calling anyway, unable to stop himself from calling the person he loved to talk the most.</p>

<p>But, after that embarrassing video call, his insecurities had grown so much he was unable to put it in the back of his mind today. It had started as another mundane, boring day of the quarantine, well kind of? Because he couldn’t stop thinking about what happened last night, but he still forced himself to act normal and write his usual morning message’s to Robbe.</p>

<p>He usually teased him about some dream he’d last night or how much he missed him waking up with him. Today he wasn’t able to joke about that tough. He just talked about other stuff, feeling relieved when Robbe didn’t act weird.</p>

<p>Most of days he went on with his routine like doing his schoolwork, some house chores he couldn’t escape of, painting or drawing some more… And at the same time, they would keep texting each other about the most stupid things.</p>

<p>Sander always found himself missing his voice, so he usually called him, always feeling happy at the soft sound of his voice and his beautiful laugh…</p>

<p>So called him today, like always.</p>

<p>But he still couldn’t make the video call.</p>

<p>They usually video called every night, Sander being the one to call Robbe most of the times. How couldn’t he? Reading his words and hearing his voice wasn’t enough, he wanted to see those brown curls and those dark eyes, and warm himself with that cute, shy grin he would show every time he found ways to tease him.</p>

<p>But today he couldn’t. What happened yesterday, him asking Robbe something so big, made him consider if he wasn’t being too much. He didn’t know what was going on with him, but he really missed him!</p>

<p>Maybe he just loved him, so much.</p>

<p>And in the weeks that followed his last episode, the desire of talking with him all the time, being with him all the time… never wavered. And it was scary, because it brought out a clingy part of him, he still wasn’t sure about because<em>, </em>honestly speaking, it was the first time Sander dealt with something like that in a relationship.</p>

<p><em>Is this okay? What if I’m being too much?</em>, he was always asking himself, fearing he would ruin everything and make Robbe grow sick of him and his neediness.</p>

<p>So kind of he learned to deal with it over the time, knowing they both had their own lives and needed their own spaces. Unfortunately, with this quarantine, they were stuck in a unique situation where they were so close, but so far… And he was being so needy again.</p>

<p>Maybe the hormones where really affecting him or maybe the isolation. He just knew he couldn’t keep going like this… He had to give him a break, some space. Stop calling him so much.</p>

<p><em>23.00</em>.</p>

<p>He obviously would be lying if he said he didn’t hope Robbe would call him. But he still didn’t call him and that made him think that maybe he wasn’t just overthinking. He didn’t think it was because of last night video call, since they messaged and called as they usually did through the day.</p>

<p>They daily spent a couple of hours video calling, talking or doing their schoolwork or whatever they wanted, the point was keeping company to each other. Sander would endlessly tease him, but they were mostly innocent video calls. Until last night, of course. Now he was even doubting all his teasing… What if he was being too much? Fuck.</p>

<p><em>23.30.</em></p>

<p><em>Maybe I should call him…</em> Sander said, his chest tightening with each minute that passed. It was just a stupid video call. They wouldn’t see each other for just one day. It was okay!</p>

<p>He determinedly kept drawing.</p>

<p>His phone chimed.</p>

<p>His pencil dropped.</p>

<p>Sander couldn’t take it fast enough.</p>

<p><em>Robbe: Busy? </em></p>

<p><em>Sander: No</em></p>

<p><em>Robbe: I was waiting for your video call </em></p>

<p><em>Sander: Why you didn’t call? </em></p>

<p><em>Robbe: Because I thought you probably would be busy</em></p>

<p><em>Robbe: Sorry, I got used to you always calling</em></p>

<p><em>Robbe: Why you didn’t?</em></p>

<p>Sander’s fingers wavered over his phone. He saw Robbe writing again.</p>

<p><em>Robbe: What’s up?</em></p>

<p><em>Sander: I thought it would be good giving you a free night. </em></p>

<p><em>Sander: I’m spoiling you too much :) </em></p>

<p><em>Robbe: What?</em></p>

<p>But Sander didn’t have time to answer, Robbe was already video calling him. Sander cleared his throat, put on his best smile and greeted Robbe.</p>

<p>“Okay, what’s going on?” Robbe asked, not even smiling, just arching his eyebrows.</p>

<p>“What?” Sander asked, his smile disappearing.</p>

<p>“Uh… It’s not because of what happened yesterday, right?” Robbe asked frowning. Sander laughed and shook his head.</p>

<p>“No, it’s not that.”</p>

<p>“Sander, you always call and today you suddenly didn’t… for <em>some reason</em>.” Robbe skeptically said. “Are you upset about… you know?” He added, a bit more shyly.</p>

<p>“No, I’m okay, really!” Sander said laughing.</p>

<p>Robbe only looked at him, not believing him.</p>

<p>Sander sighed and looked at the ceiling. “Okay, okay… I’m like… really embarrassed, but that’s it.”</p>

<p>He sighed and forced himself to look at Robbe, who was chewing his lip.</p>

<p>“I’m really sorry. It’s just… I don’t know…” Robbe said a bit embarrassed and hesitant. He looked so sorry that Sander quickly composed himself, shoving aside his own embarrassment.</p>

<p>“No, don’t feel sorry. I don’t care about that, well…” He rolled his eyes at himself. “I do care but only because I miss you so, so much! But that’s it. Don’t feel bad. I’m the one who’s sorry, it was a bad idea.”</p>

<p>Robbe smiled a bit and shook his head. “Don’t be. How could you have known? I mean… we never talked about it before.”</p>

<p>Sander smiled. “Right.”</p>

<p>“So you didn’t call because you were embarrassed?”</p>

<p>Sander hysterically laughed and scrubbed his hands against his face, feeling mortified again. “Robbe! Stop embarrassing me already and let me forget about it, okay!?”</p>

<p>Robbe laughed. “Okay, I get it, it’s just… I was worried. That’s why I didn’t call earlier, sorry. I couldn’t stop thinking you were upset or something and I wasn’t sure if it was a good idea.”</p>

<p>“Don’t be. It’s really okay. I’m sorry I didn’t call you either and made you worry… I wanted to but…” He trailed off, not sure if it was a good idea talking about it. Robbe was already frowning.</p>

<p>“What?”</p>

<p>“I don’t know… I feel like I’m being too much? I even asked you to do something like that.” He sighed.</p>

<p>“Too much?”</p>

<p>“Yeah…? Like I’m always calling, writing, saying I miss you or I want to see you… Always teasing you about stupid things.” He said looking at the ceiling again. “I know I’m always saying all those things, but I don’t want you think I’m being clingy or something.”</p>

<p>“So you don’t miss me?” Robbe teased him.</p>

<p>“Of course I miss you. What kind of question is that?” Sander said, making a face. “I was referring to those stupid, rough dreams, I’m always joking about that.” Sander said, unable to stop the smile appearing his face.</p>

<p>Robbe laughed hard. “I don’t think you were joking though.” He joked, squinting his eyes in suspicion.</p>

<p>“Okay, you got me.” Sander laughed.</p>

<p>A moment of silence, before Robbe smiled and said, “I never thought you were being clingy. If that was the case, then I would be clingy too because I miss you as much as you say you miss me. So what? It doesn’t matter. I <em>really</em> miss you. We haven’t seen or touched each other in<em> ages</em>.”</p>

<p>“I miss you too.” They looked at each other for a moment before Sander said, “But… Maybe I could tone down a bit my jokes, call you a bit less?”</p>

<p>Robbe laughed, looking at him with incredulity. Sander quirked an eyebrow. “Sander, don’t do <em>anything</em>, okay!?”</p>

<p>He then put on a more serious face and added, “Seriously, it’s okay. Even if you don’t call me, I would be the one doing it all the time, but you just have to win me every time.” He smiled, looking at him with one his tender gazes that made his heart flutter.</p>

<p>“Of course.” Sander grinned.</p>

<p>“And… about the cybersex…” Robbe suddenly said, sighing dramatically. He looked at Sander, deep in thought for a long moment.</p>

<p>Sander laughed.  “Just forget about it.” He said and then raised his eyebrows, sending him a pointed look, “<em>But </em>you better prepare yourself… because once this quarantine ends you and I will have to disappear to make up for it for at least a week.”</p>

<p>“A week?” He laughed.</p>

<p>“Maybe two weeks?” Sander wiggled his eyebrows.</p>

<p>Robbe just rolled his eyes.   </p>

<p>“I think I want to do it.” He murmured a minute later, all red-faced. He looked all cute, biting his fingers as he looked at him with that beautiful smile.</p>

<p>“But… Let me think how we can do it, okay? I don’t want it to be embarrassing.”</p>

<p>Sander laughed. “Okay, but don’t think too much about it! It’ll be embarrassing anyway, first times are always embarrassing and messy… remember!?”</p>

<p>Robbe groaned and hide his face behind his hands.  “Sander, you’re not fucking helping!” Robbe finally replied letting out a laugh, throwing his arms to the air.</p>

<p>“Okay, okay. I think you’re right, I don’t want to screw this up for me, so I’ll shut up.” Sander laughed, then added more seriously, “But Robbe seriously… if you think it is embarrassing...”</p>

<p>Robbe only shook his head his lips curved up slightly, so Sander finally accepted it and nodded.</p>

<p>“Alright. Then let’s go to bed for now.”</p>

<p>“I love you and miss you.” Robbe said.</p>

<p>“I love you and miss you too.”  Sander sent out a loud, big kiss to the screen, the last thing he heard was Robbe’s beautiful laugh before the call ended.</p>

<p>Once he dropped his phone, Sander didn’t move, a mischievous smile inevitably spreading on his face, already feeling excited for what was about to come.</p>

<p> </p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to read what you think!! Thank you so much!!!! </p><p>-Anilorac.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>